


Sweet Dreams

by Selenic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Digital Art, Funny, M/M, Manip, Sleeping Together, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: Victor and Yuuri cuddling together to sleep for the night ^_^





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Once I saw a screencap of Victor sleeping, I couldn't resist putting Yuuri next to him. Makkachin had to move over this time :) I also made a version with the 'Sweet Dreams' text and some cute hearts, and then I had this urge to do another version where they all dream of something delicious... ;)
> 
> Click the images to see the full sized versions.

 

Sweet Dreams

 

[](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/YuriOnIce/SweetDreams.png)

Sweet Dreams

 

 

[](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/YuriOnIce/SweetDreams_TextHearts.png)

Sweet Dreams with text and hearts ^_^

 

 

[](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/YuriOnIce/SweetDreams_funny.png)

Delicious Dreams ;)

**Author's Note:**

> (I wonder if they've been celebrating a bit too much, since they've fallen asleep on the floor instead of Victor's large and comfy bed ;D)


End file.
